H2O: Just Add Water: Season 2: Episode 05: Hocus Pocus
Plot Cleo is upset due to her parents' divorce. Later at school, Lewis shows the girls a book about the mermaid myth. Emma and Rikki leave because the bell rings. Cleo reads the book and sees there are ways to make the wishes come true. Later on at the JuiceNet, Cleo shows Emma and Rikki there the ways to make the wishes come true. Willfred tells Emma a new cafe was opened and the JuiceNet may have to close. Emma decides to shoot a commericial to help business at the cafe so it won't close. Willfred decides to let Emma to be the star of the commercial to cut down on production costs. At first, Emma doesn't want to, but then agrees. Meanwhile, Cleo and Lewis search the things for the spell. Later that night, Lewis creates the formula and asks the girls to use their powers at the same time to make the potion work. The girls use their powers at the same time and nothing happens. Lewis says they must put some of the formula on their face. Emma disagrees with him and says that she will never put the formula on her face. Rikki decides to do it and puts it on. Rikki asks Cleo and Emma to make a wish. Emma wishes for a pizza. Nothing happens again and Lewis thinks he did something wrong. Cleo takes some of the formula home with her. As Cleo, Emma and Lewis leave, Rikki heats the formula and also leaves. The next day, Cleo is taking a bath in her mermaid form. As she puts the formula on her face, she hears Kim yelling to get out of the bath. Cleo says if Kim will scream she will be in the bath longer. Outside, Kim tells Don about this and yells she wants to go for a bathroom without waiting for once. The formula suddenly shins and disappears from Cleo's face. The sprinklers suddenly turn on and shower Kim. Cleo realizes how this works. Meanwhile, at the JuiceNet, Emma arrives to the chill room and sees the formula taking over the cafe. Later on at Cleo's house, Cleo tells Lewis if the wish will come true first become a mermaid. Cleo admits she wishes everything will be like before and says she misses Bev. Lewis recives a phonecall from Emma and leaves. Later on at the cafe, Emma yells at Lewis for the situation as he arrives with Rikki. Lewis says the formula which Cleo got is okay, but the formula at the cafe was out of control. Lewis realizes this was Rikki's fault and they try to stop the formula before it will cover the entire cafe. Meanwhile, Don tells Cleo he lost time and Cleo says he also lost Bev. Back at the JuiceNet, Emma uses her powers the freeze the formula, but fails. Meanwhile, Cleo is again on the bath and asks Don through the door if he'll catch a fish what he will ask. Don thinks the answer and the formula disappears from Cleo's face. Don says this will be cool and Cleo belives Bev will be soon back. Back at the cafe, the formula starts cover the cafe. Charlotte appears and says she wants a drink. Lewis decides to give her the drink. Suddenly, the formula starts to force everyone to unbreath and it covers Lewis' book. Lewis tries to get the book, but Rikki stops him. Emma, Rikki and Lewis escape from the cafe. Emma spots Willfred with the commericial workers and realizes she forgotten about the commericial. Emma decides to stay outside to shoot it. Lewis calls Cleo to get to the cafe right away. Charlotte wants the drink again and Emma runs to bring it. Cleo arrives and she and Lewis run inside the cafe, but are unaware Charlotte spotted them. Lewis splashes Cleo with a water from the bottle, but, as she turns into a mermaid, drops the formula. Lewis tries to get it. Emma, Rikki, Charlotte, Willfred and the workers hear the sounds and Charlotte says Cleo and Lewis entered there. Emma tries to distruct Willfred, because thr formula covers the cafe and Cleo is a mermaid. Inside the cafe, Lewis finds the formula and puts it on Cleo's face. Outside, Willfred wants Emma to give him the keys and Emma pretends to look for it. Charlotte asks her the keys are on the pocket. Willfred takes the keys and opens the cafe, only to see cafe cleaned and Cleo as a human. Rikki asks Lewis what happened and Lewis claims someone called the wish. Later on at Cleo's house, Don tells Cleo his wish came true and she asks him where Bev is. Don shows her the fish searcher which he won at the lottery. Cleo yells at Don and she says she was thinking his wish was Bev's return. Don tells Cleo he often misses Bev and Cleo will visit her. Episode Gallery Image:Example.jpg| Image:Example.jpg| Qoutes